


Like Old Times

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Best Friends, Episode Tag, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sokka regained consciousness, his first concern was her.  /Toph & Sokka. Extra flashback scene for Episode 9. Minishot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Your choice if you wanna see it as more than friendship.

*

When Sokka regained consciousness, his first concern was _her_.

The rest of the United Republic counsel stirred around him, cupping their faces — mumbling and groaning loud at the severe injustice of bloodbending effects, shaking out the phantom cramps in their limbs.

He went onto his feet, steady after another moment, and quickly skimmed his eyes over the crowd and his associates — visibly breathing, collecting their bearings, but above all _alive_ — before leaping down the small, marble set of stairs. "Toph," he murmured over his dear friend, aiding her to sit up from the floor, clamping his hands over the thick, metal shielding on her shoulders. "Talk to me. Are you alright?"

" _M'fine_ ," she murmured back, a decibel lower than his, checking over her equipment on her person quickly with her hands. "Where is he?"

"Not here." Sokka confirmed this with Aang's disappearance.

Her eyebrows puckered together in the beginnings of fury. She swore, voice gaining strength in volume, and several members of her police force turned their heads in their direction, "Yakone, that snakerat _basta_ -"

"Hey…hey," Sokka's hands grasped onto her shoulders once more, gripping hard enough to bring the sensation of pressure and warmth; he insisted, whispering, "Let's just… keep our heads. We've got a courtroom full of innocent people who were just bloodbended by a notorious and now missing criminal. They're going to panic unless the situation is handled right now. We wait for Aang, okay?"

Toph huffed through her nose, shrugging his hands off.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, _Councilman_ ," she snapped, but mildly enough in irritation for Sokka to smile amused at the retort when Toph climbed back on her feet and dusted her gear and uniform off. He somehow doubted that anyone got the opportunity to witness the emotional cracks in Chief Beifong's hawkish professionalism, besides their closest friends. "Twinkle Toes better not have let that greasy slimeball slip away, or his dainty little rear is getting my special holding cell underneath police headquarters."

"I believe that's illegal," he quipped, smiling wider when Toph walked off, shooting out a metal wire to trip up the fearful, agitated defense attorney when he took one glimpse at her and tried to make a break for it in the confusion.

The wire suspended him up into the air by one ankle, his glasses flying off, as he babbled and wriggled around for freedom.

Toph's mouth jerked into a thin smirk. "Not until you find it."

*


End file.
